


Yurio 到笨蛋夫夫家借住的日常妄想

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint





	

4月初的某天，尤里一臉不爽地拖著豹紋行李箱出現在Victor的家門口，按了門鈴之後一屁股坐在行李箱上開始滑手機。

過了一分鐘不到門就開了，探出頭來的是勇利。

「Yurio! 怎麼這麼快就到了? 我和Victor正要出門去載你。」勇利邊說邊拉開門，接過尤里的行李箱。

「沒辦法，Yakov和莉莉亞臨時改搭早了兩小時的班機，我不提早過來還能怎麼辦？」尤里恨恨地埋怨著，用一個誇張的手勢關掉手機螢幕，跟著勇利走進室內。

「阿對，進門記得脫鞋。」「知道啦，豬排丼真囉嗦。」

 

走廊的盡頭傳來一陣奔跑聲和大狗的吠叫聲，接著尤里的視線就被飛撲過來的馬卡欽完全佔據，還有隱約聽到後頭追趕不及的維克多的大笑聲。

狗就是太過熱情這點有夠麻煩，尤里在心裡犯著嘀咕。

「好啦馬卡欽，放過尤里吧，等一下帶你出去散步。」聽到散步兩個字，原本趴在尤里胸口嗅來嗅去的馬卡欽立刻抬起頭跑向勇利，眼神亮晶晶地在他腳邊打轉。

「呦尤里，你好早到。」維克多走進尤里的視野範圍內，一臉惡作劇的微笑。

「沒想到你一身貓味還會被馬卡欽撲倒呢www」

「我哪次來你家沒被馬卡欽撲倒過啊！(怒)」

「阿…好像也是。你的貓這次還是借住在米拉家？」維克多邊說邊把尤里拉起來，再轉身提起擱置在一旁的豹紋行李箱。

「廢話，總不能把貓帶過來上演貓狗大戰吧，馬卡欽一定會被打慘的。」

「是嗎www」維克多笑得開懷，不過似乎不打算繼續和尤里拌嘴下去。

「阿，維克多來了正好，我要出門蹓馬卡欽，晚餐就拜託你了。」勇利在門邊摸索著狗鍊，馬卡欽雀躍得搖著尾巴在勇利身邊跳來跳去。

「尤里想一起出門嗎？」

「……你在開玩笑嗎豬排丼，我才剛坐了兩小時公車過來這裡都快累死了，鬼才想要馬上出門。」尤里怒目瞪視著勇利，彷彿從來沒聽過這麼白癡的問題一樣。

勇利微笑了一下。「那我出門啦！還有尤里，」勇利突然降低音量，示意尤里離他近一點。

「怎樣？」尤里雙手抱胸，一臉不耐得問。

「幫我盯著維克多做菜，免得我回來的時候發現廚房炸掉。」

 

尤里覺得自己的下巴快要掉下來了，他到底蹚了什麼渾水阿。

 

***

「欸維克多，豬排丼說你差點把廚房炸掉是怎麼回事?」尤里站在廚房流理台前，仔細的把手洗了兩次之後甩乾，盯著跪在冰箱前翻找食材的維克多質問。

米飯正在沸騰的蒸氣從電鍋的孔隙裡飄出來，應該是勇利出門前就弄好的吧。

 

「炸掉廚房? 沒那麼誇張啦，只是有一次我忘了設定計時器，結果烤雞燒焦了而已。」維克多聳聳肩，拿出一袋裹好麵衣的醃漬豬排。

「而已!? 你確定?」尤里完全沒有被說服，一臉懷疑的看著維克多。

「阿，勇利大概是在說那次實驗吧，我只是想試試看用微波爐能不能煮熟生雞蛋……」維克多的尾音越來越弱，一副作賊心虛的樣子。

聽到這句話，尤里不可置信地睜大了眼睛。

 

**「Victor Nikiforov, 你這個天殺的生活白癡!!!!」**

 

「現在沒那麼白癡啦，至少我煮羅宋湯從來沒燒焦過。」 維克多一臉委屈的辯解，放任一整袋蕃茄在流理台上骨碌碌的亂滾。

「尤里如果想吃皮羅什基的話可以自己做喔，昨天我和勇利才去賣場補貨，食材冰箱裡應該都有。」

「……切，想吃我做的就直接說，少在那邊。」尤里嘴上雖然抱怨著，還是一把搶過了維克多遞給他的圍裙，拿了平底鍋和橄欖油開始熱鍋。

 

***

        晚餐過後，三人非常有默契地開始收拾餐桌上的殘局。

勇利的豬排丼和尤里的皮羅什基一如往常的直接被三人清光，不過白飯煮得太多了沒能全部吃完。

羅宋湯則是令人意外的銷路不錯，幾乎見底。

「維克多，自己把剩下的湯解決掉吧，冰箱裡沒位子冰了。」 勇利將湯鍋遞給維克多，維克多一臉不情願地接過去。

「今天吃太飽了喝不下了啦─」

「就剩那麼一口而已欸。」勇利邊說邊把餐具和空碗盤放到水槽，扭開水龍頭並倒了一點洗碗精，接著抓起菜瓜布。

「我說，你們到底會不會用洗碗機啊?」原本正專注在擦桌子的尤里抬起頭來看著勇利，後者瞬間停止刷洗餐盤。

「洗碗機? 我覺得洗不乾淨所以都沒在用。」

「嗄? 原來我家有洗碗機? 」維克多一臉驚訝。勇利和尤里同時轉頭瞪著維克多。

「幹嘛這樣看我啦，你們又不是不知道我平常都吃外食。」維克多拎著被他清空的湯鍋走向勇利。

 **「老天啊，你們兩個廢物大人平常到底是怎麼過活的?」** 尤里雙手耙梳過自己的頭髮，重重地踱步跨過餐桌，一把推開站在水槽前的勇利並按下洗碗機的開關。

 

***

        直到發現客房的燈熄了，勇利才發現自己意外成為三人中最晚睡的人。

這可是很稀奇的事，因為三人裡真正的夜貓子是維克多，可是今天他早早就睡了，不知道是生理上真的累還是心裡在打什麼鬼主意，而勇利整天又太忙著到處張羅有的沒的，根本沒空多想。

勇利慢慢踱回房間，用手壓下一個呵欠，掀開被子準備鑽進被窩。

維克多以面對勇利的方向側睡睡得正熟，不過……勇利揉揉快累到睜不開的眼皮，直愣愣的看著維克多，腦袋一片空白。

這人在有客人在的時候裸睡也就算了，睡到整個人一半橫跨在勇利的位子上，是要人睡哪？

勇利甩甩頭，忍不住又打了另一個呵欠，摘下眼鏡放在床頭櫃上，鑽進被窩把維克多翻成仰睡的姿勢。

維克多咕噥了一聲，好像沒有醒來的跡象。

勇利忍不住微笑了起來，現在熟睡的維克多散發著寧靜和祥和的光芒，和最初認識的時候那個私底下超沒安全感的黏人精相比簡直天差地遠。

勇利用手緩緩耙梳過維克多的髮絲，在額頭上輕輕一吻，正準備要翻回自己的位子時突然被一把抱住，整個人重心不穩往前撲倒在維克多的身上。

維克多睜開眼睛，表情看起來處於半夢半醒之間，但手卻十分準確的摸索到勇利的臉和髮流，在輕撫勇利後腦杓時順勢引導他吻上自己的唇。

「嗯…? 維克多你醒了嗎？ 對不起吵醒你了。」勇利邊說邊爬回自己的位子，維克多翻回側面面向勇利，看起來神智十分清醒。

「

沒有喔，我只是在等勇利的時候不小心睡著了，現在醒來正好♡」看到維克多亮晶晶的眼神，勇利只覺得無力回應。

「Vitya, 我忙了一整天好累，想睡覺了。」「勇利如果不想動的話，只替勇利服務也可以唷。」維克多邊說邊試圖趴到勇利身上，準備往乳頭進攻。

 

「不行啦維克多，我們這樣太吵了會把Yurio 吵醒。」勇利覺得自己的睡意完全被超˙主動的維克多嚇跑了，連忙把雙手推向維克多的頭阻止他再往自己身上黏過來。

維克多一臉不情願地滾回自己的位置，依舊是面對著勇利，手指溫柔的撫過勇利的眉宇、鼻樑、嘴唇，一路往下經過脖子、鎖骨、乳尖、結實的小腹，最後停在敏感部位上。

勇利小聲地倒抽一口氣，原先就有點反應的敏感部位更加地硬挺。

兩人互看一眼對方的突起處，再深深凝視對方雙眼許久，最後勇利嘆了口氣，雙手捧起維克多的臉輕啄了一下雙唇─但維克多回以綿長的深吻，沒能讓勇利的輕啄稱心如意。

在舌頭與唇齒的交纏之間，兩人的手有默契地愛撫過對方光裸的後脊、掃過臀部，摸索著囊袋與硬物之間的敏感點並規律地上下套弄著。

勇利的手勁和手速讓維克多發出一陣嗚咽聲。

「……勇…利，太…快了，不…行…」維克多掙扎著撥開勇利的手，下嘴唇為了不發出太大的呻吟聲而被緊咬得發白。

「Vitya要自己弄出來?」勇利的氣音忽地飄進維克多的右耳，溫暖而不規律的吐息讓維克多的脖子附近酥酥麻麻。

「……嗯…最喜歡…勇利…插進來…了♡……阿…阿…♡」聽到維克多到達臨界點的聲音，勇利忍不住再度把維克多翻回正面，將自己灼熱堅硬的陰莖在枕邊人的小腹上來回磨蹭，接著跟著一起達到高潮。兩人的精液在維克多的胸口和小腹上微微反光。

 

「對不起呢勇利，我剛才又太大聲了。」 維克多在兩人的氣息逐漸平緩之後囁嚅著，並親了一下勇利額頭。

「明天要是被尤里質問你就自己應付吧。」勇利說完之後打了個大呵欠，轉頭就睡著了。

維克多小心翼翼地幫勇利蓋好被子，踮著腳尖走向浴室，途中不忘多偷瞄了客房幾眼。幸好尤里沒有醒來罵人─應該啦。反正早上就知道了。

 


End file.
